Cameras are increasingly being used in vehicle applications to improve the driver's situational awareness and to support various safety related functions of the vehicle (e.g., lane departure warnings). Further, the cameras used in vehicle applications often require digital processing of captured imagery. Cameras mounted to the exterior of the vehicle are susceptible to accumulating dust, dirt, road salt residue, insects, and other contaminants on the camera lens.
The present invention relates to the systems and methods for addressing contamination of camera lenses, particularly with regarding to contamination of camera lenses in vehicle-mounted camera systems.